Hermione's Lil' Sis'
by DegrassiGrl29
Summary: Read and find out.


Hermoine Granger was packing her trunk when her lil' sister came in. Hermone:What do you want Sarah? Sarah: why are you packing when it's the middle of August you haven't even got your letter Hermoine: i know it's the middle of August but i want to be ready just then an owl came in and dropped 2 letters on the bed Sarah:Why are their 2 Hermoine: one is addressed to you Sarah took the letter Hermoine was right it was addressed to her Sarah: omg i got accepted to hogwarts im a witch Sarah hugged Hermoine Hermoine:this is going to be so cool wait until you meet my friends Sarah ran out of the room to tell her parents Sarah:Mom! Dad! i'm a witch im going to hogwarts Mom: thats great Hun we'll drop you and Hermoine off in London tomorrow next day Sarah: Mum, Dad hurry up we're ready Hermoine: ohh and Sarah Harry and Ron are gonna meet us there Sarah: oh my god are you serious Hermoine: ya i told them i have something to show them they started guessing what it was Ron asked is Crookshanks dead? Sarah giggled  
  
just then their parents walked in Mom: We're ready They all hopped into the car and were off it took the about a half an hour to get there they went into the leaky cauldren and Sarah saw 2 really cute boys one was tall and had flaming red hair and the other one had messy black hair and glasses Sarah:is that them(pointing to the 2 boys) they're cute Hermoine:(giggling) ya thats them and i like Ron you can have Harry they laughed just then the boys came over Harry: what are you laughing about? Ron: ya and what are you gonna show us? Hermoine:nothing and i wanted to show you my little sis, Sarah she is going into her first year at hogwarts Ron and Harry:cool i wonder what house you'll be in Sarah:wait i forgot about being sorted oh my god what if i get slytherin! Sarah looked horror struck Hermoine:calm down Sarah you'll probly be in Gryffindor with us Sarah: ok Ron: ok great do you guys wanna stay with us till school start? Sarah and Hermoine: YA! Ron: okay dont get to excited about it haha at the burrow Ron: so what do you guys wanna do Harry: i dont know what about you Hermoine Hermoine: lets show Sarah around and let her meet Ginny Fred and George Sarah: ok cool with Ron leading the way they walked up the stairs to Ginny's room Ron:Ginny I'd like you to meet Hermoine's sister Sarah Sarah: hi Ginny: hi so what are you guys doing Ron: showing Sarah around wanna come? Ginny: sure after showing Sarah the house and introducing her to the Weasley Family and not eating anything Fred and George gave them and after eating dinner it was 8:30 Sarah and Hermoine slept in Ginny's room Ginny: so Sarah what house do you think you'll be in? im changing the way i rite "so Sarah what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ginny Sarah could tell that Ginny was trying to make her feel like she was at home " i dont no im really nervous(sp?) that ill get Slytherin" Sarah said "dont worry Sarah we wont talk about that now so who wants to play truth or dare with the boys?" asked Hermoine with an evil grin on her face "i do what about you Sarah?" asked Ginny "sure" said Sarah "lets go get the boys" said Hermoine getting up First they got Ron and Harry then when they went to Fred and George's room they found Fred and Angelina(sp?)making out! "ok ew ew ew" said Ginny grimacing (sp?(i learned it in school last week)) Hermoine was giggling and Sarah didn't really care. She was very mature for her age. Fred and Angelina broke apart "so what at least we have another girl to add to playing truth or dare with" said Harry "you guys are playing truth or dare!?!?!?! come on lets play" said Fred looking at Angelina "sure why not" she gave in They went to go find George he was in the kitchen stuffing his face with food. He accepted to play also. "ok we have everyone and your mom and dad are going to be gone for awhile so...LETS GET STARTED!" Hermoine said getting pillows to sit on "ok Sarah you first. Truth or Dare?" asked Ginny "dare" said Sarah with a smirk on her face " ok i dare you to French Harry" said Ginny Sarah's jaw dropped. Sarah had never frenched a boy nether that kissed one. (besides her dad and this one boy who she really really liked and they kissed on the lips but thats a different story) Harry smiled and didn't really mind cause he had a crush on her. "Sarah you have to do it you to Harry" said Hermoine with wink Harry got closer and closer until they started kissing. Harry's tongue slipped into her mouth. Sarah broke the kiss "i cant do this" she said running upstairs Sarah ran upstairs to her room and jumped on the bed and started crying into her pillow. Sarah couldn't kiss him because she loved Gino and promised him that she always would. (Gino is the boy she kissed on the lips) Hermoine came in and sat next to Sarah "Sarah it's just a game" said Hermoine in a comforting (sp?) voice "no it's not i promised Gino that i would never kiss another boy" said Sarah "thats a pretty stupid thing to promise" said Hermoine "no its not we love each other no matter what i really need to see him" Sarah started crying again Hermoine hugged her "Sarah do you really want to see him? (Sarah nodded) well come with me." said Hermoine they stood up and started going up the stairs to the attic "ok here we are" saidHermione opening a door that was next to the attic. Inside was a circle of ashes on the floor "all you have to do is stand in the middle of the ashes and say his name and jump up and then you'll fall through the circle and be in his room" said Hermoine in one breath Sarah walked to the circle "GINO SHIFANO!" She jumped up and then she was falling until she fell onto hard ground "Sarah? is that you?" Sarah heard somebody say "ya ow" said Sarah When she hit the ground she twisted her ankle. "are you ok" it was Gino he picked her up and put her on his bed. "how did you get here?" asked Gino confused "well..uh...i...uhh" Sarah wasn't sure if he was ok to tell. "Sarah i need to tell you something-" he was cut off Just then a big puff of smoke appeared. All of a sudden the smoke clears away there is a giant Flobberworm it grabbed Sarah and dissappeared(sp) After about a second sarah is back at the burrow where she is put on the ground and the giant flobberworm disappears again Back at Ginos house he is still in that same positions he was left in and again the flobberworm comes Back .. it takes out a wand and mutters "Oblivious" and Gino is thrown back on his bed and the giant flobber worm disappears again. Back at the burrow she sees George on the floor sitting she asks what happe- the giant flobberworm appeared again. and it pulled of its head.. it was Fred. I don't believe you two she yelled.. she jumped back in the closet but George trien to stop her but she gave him a full body bind. she jumped in the closet and yelled his name but nothing happened.. she looked down and saw the ashes where gone... She came out yelling "what happened to the ashes?!" "WE wiped them away so you couldn't get back "Said Fred. She got really mad so she went back to Ginny's room and cried. Harry walked in. "Sarah why couldn't you kiss me?" he asked disappointed. She ran out of the room crying and says to Hermoine "Mione i wanna go back to America" All of a sudden Dumbledore pops up "Sarah i need to see you and Harry right away" he says sounding disappointed They apparate back at hogsmeade station. "I need your help you two are the only ones who can defeat Voldamort because you both have the scars" Harry's jaw dropped he didn't know that someone else had a scar. "Harry yes i do have a scar but where it is is none of you beeswax" said Sarah "we need to hurry Voldamort is on his way here right now" said Dumbldore "ok but headmaster how are we going to defeat him?" asked Sarah who was thinking other thoughts "the only way to defeat him is for 2 scars to touch it's like a puzzle. See Harry's scar is going down and Sarah your scar is going up." Sarah's jaw droped cause her scar was on her chest. How was her scar gonna touch his. Sarah's mind was buzzing with questions Daddy wouldn't kill me would he? "But da- i mean Voldamort wouldn't kill me would he?" asked Sarah "i don't lnow but he wants to get to Harry and he probly wouldn't mind killing you if your in his way." said Dumbledore talking very fast "Are you talking about me?" they heard a cold voice behind them "DADDY!" screamed Sarah before she could control herself Sarah put a hand over her mouth and muttered a curse. "You mean he's your dad?" asked Harry with his wand out "you mean you didn't tell him dear?" said Voldamort in a sarcastic(SP?) way "why would i tell anybody your my father!? I'm ashamed to be your daughter! You killed my Mother! You said you loved her but you lied!" Sarah was fuming at last she let out all her feelings. All of a sudden there was a loud POP! He was gone. "why did he leave?" asked Harry "Sarah do you think that what you said drove him away?" asked Dumbldore "i don't know but i do know we should get going" there was another POP! and Harry and Sarah were gone Back at the burrow Sarah landed in Ginny's room and Harry landed in Ron's. Sarah ran to her bed and hopped in and hoped that no one knew she was back. She didn't want anybody to question or bother her right now she was to tired. Next Day "Sarah wake up (someone shook Sarah)" it was Hermoine "wa what time is it?" asked Sarah half asleep "its 6:30" answered Hermoine "wake me up in 3 more hours" Sarah turned over and put the pillow on her head "Sarah we have to go to Diagon Alley. We have to get to the train by 11" Sarah popped up "WHAT IT'S TODAY?!?!?" Sarah hopped out of bed and got dressed and ran downstairs "Thank god your okay, Hun. I heard about last night" said Mrs. Weasley "I'm fine i just dont wanna talk about it." said Sarah looking at the floor "ok dear come and eat" said Mrs.Weasley Sarah went over to the table. It smelled wonderful in the kitchen. She sat down and started eating."mmmm its great" said Sarah on the Train Sarah got on the train and found an empty conpartment and was trying to put her trunk away "Can i help you?" that voice sounded familiar she turned around it was "DAN (she ran up to him and gave him a hug) oh my god! Is that really you?" She started touching his face to make sure he was real "haha ya its really me" said Dan Dan used to be from her old school in America "What are you doing here? Is Luke here too, and what about Jack?" said Sarah "Whoa whoa whoa one question at a time. Im here because I got accepted to Hogwarts. Yes Luke and Jack are here. So is some more people but I cant tell you" said Dan with a smirk Sarah was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. It opened. It was Luke, Jack, Gino, Marissa, Jamie, Steff, Dom, Katie V. or KTV, and Mary. "OMG is it really you?" she gave them all a hug "wait how is Jack in this school he's to young?" said Sarah confused "They are starting a new thing it's like day care." said Luke who was in the middle of a hug "it feels like I'm home except for being on the train to Hogwarts" said Sarah They all sat in the compartment (somehow they all fit) "omg I cant believe that all of you are here!" said Sarah who was sitting on Dan's lap. (a-ha that's how they all fit some of them sit on each other's lap) Marissa was on Gino's. Jack was on Jamie's. KTV on Dom's. and Steff and Mary had their own seats. Sarah hugged Dan again." I can not believe you all are here!" said Sarah The candy lady (lolz) came by they all chipped in and bought the whole trolley. "yum yum yum I love chocolate frogs!" said Sarah who just caught her frog and shoved it in her mouth! They all laughed. Just then Draco Malfoy and his cronies came in. "wow wow wow what are 5 sexy girls doing with 4 ugly boys the little one doesn't count" said Draco Sarah did a mad sigh. "You know what why don't you just leave us alone because we girls love these boys even the little one so why don't you and you cronies go find someone else to bother?" said Sarah Marissa and Jamie stood up next to her. "Wait a second I think that we can show these boys a thing or two" said Jamie with a wink "Sure lets do it" said Sarah and Marissa They grabbed the boys nearest them. Sarah grabbed Dan, Marissa grabbed Gino, and Jamie grabbed Luke. They started kissing. Draco's jaw dropped. They stormed out of the compartment, but Marissa and Gino, Sarah and Dan, and Jamie and Luke kept kissing. "ok you guys could stop now" said Jack who was disguised They stared laughing "whats so funny?" asked Jack who was now confused   
  
Sarah just noticed when she was kissing Dan that she didn't love Gino anymore. She was busted out of her thoughts when Marissa pulled her out of the compartment "wha- what do you want Marissa?" asked Sarah Marissa had tears in her eyes "I think I love Gino but I know you two love each other" said Marissa who started to cry Sarah opened her arms and embraced Marissa who was now crying on her shoulder. "Marissa I don't love him anymore I love Dan and I think Gino loves you because he would've broke apart when you two were kissing" Sarah whispered in her ear Marissa smiled and they walked back in the compartment when the train stopped. "I guess we're here." said Dan who put his arm around Sarah  
  
Inside of Hogwarts  
  
Everyone was looking around "wow it bigger than I imagined" said Sarah "ya it is" said Marissa agreeing with her. Just then Professor McGonnagall put the sorting hat on top of the stool. "We are going in opposite order for the Sorting this year."Vassallo, Sarah." Sarah walked up to the stool. She actually wanted to be in Slytherin cause all her friends did too. She sat down and put the hat on her head. "Hmmm smart very smart also sneaky and naughty." it whispered in her ear "you'd be good in SLYTHERIN!" the Slytherin table erupted with cheers. Hermoine, Ron, and Harry's jaw dropped. "Why is she in Slytherin?" asked Ron "I think I know why." said Harry McGonnagall went on with the sorting "VanAllan, Katie" "SLYTHERIN" "O'Connor, Luke" "SLYTHERIN" "O'Connor, Jack" "SLYTHERIN" "O'Connor, Dan" "SLYTHERIN" "O'Connor, Mary" "SLYTHERIN" "Coutivier, Domenick" "SLYTHERIN" "Coranoado, Stephanie" "SLYTHERIN" "Cannon, Marissa" "SLYTHERIN" "Cannon, Jamie" "GRYFFINDOR" "of course Jamie gets the perfect house" said Sarah They laughed. The sorting went on. They ate then went up to the Slytherin common room. "Guys this is sooo cool I cant believe that Hogwarts is real." said Sarah who was lying on the couch with Dan "Me neither Remember when we used to pretend that we were witches." said Marissa who was lying on the couch with Gino "Marissa remember when we thought that Dementors were at the corner and I used to lolly pop as a wand (true story lolz)" said Sarah who was laughing "ya" Marissa sighed "I miss that when we have fun like that stuff" said Sarah who had tears in her eyes "me too. Should we sleep here or go up to bed?" said Marissa The guys fell asleep. "lets stay down here." sad Sarah with a wink Sarah turned to face Dan and hugged him "o and sarah did you notice that Dan Vassallo was sorted into Hufflepuff?" asked Marissa Sarah hopped up "WHAT? Dan is here? Not my favorite brother but at least its someone." said Sarah she really missed Ron and Dan. Sarah had 2 brothers, Ron and Dan, she really missed them. "oh and Ron was sorted into Slytherin" with that Sarah hopped off the couch and ran up to the boy's dorm. She saw her brother and jumped on the bed he woke up "wha- what time?" he said half asleep "you are still the same as when I left" said Sarah his eyes flew open "Sarah?" he said "Yup" said Sarah He hugged her. Just then someone said "Shut the fuck up some people are trying to sleep in here" it was Draco "Why don't you shut up Draco!" said Sarah "alright Ron I got to go" she kissed him and went downstairs.   
  
Morning   
  
Sarah was half asleep when she heard Marissa and Gino talking "Marissa I love you but I have to tell Sarah I love you." said Gino "I know that but she said she didn't love you anymore so she wont be so disappointed" "you're right I wont" said Sarah who turned over to face them "Did we wake you" asked Marissa "nah I just missed Dan" said Sarah she turned her head to look at Dan. He was still asleep. She kissed him. "That's a good way to wake up." Dan said They laughed "Be right back." said Sarah she ran upstairs to the girls dorm She came running down with something in her hand. It was a picture of all of them Ron, Dan, Sarah, Luke, Dan, Dom, KTV, Mary, Steff, Jack, Marissa, Jamie, and Gino. It was the going away party they threw for Sarah. She was crying in the picture. Her, Jamie, and Marissa were hugging and crying. "Do you guys remember this" said Sarah holding up the picture. "How could we forget?" said Dan "We were all so sad. If you look closely at me you can tell there tears in my eyes" Dan said again Sarah looked really close he was right he did. Sarah looked at him. Wow had he changed since 3 years ago. He wasn't the small little boy he used to be. He was now her buff tall strong man. (lolz sorry that just sounds sooo funny)   
  
At Breakfast  
  
Ron, Dan, Sarah, Luke, Dan, Dom, KTV, Mary, Steff, Jack, Marissa, Jamie, and Gino all sat near each other. "Ron, Dan what happened where did you guys live???" asked Sarah "Well we stayed at home." said Ron who felt kinda sad because he at least got to stay with his family. "oh but how did you pay for the bills and stuff" "I got a job and Ron still worked at White Castle." said Dan who was stuffing his face with food Everyone was staring at him "What i had to eat White Castle everyday. the all laughed Sarah remembered all the days Ron would come home from work and smell like white castle Sarah smiled "Sarah what are you smiling about" asked Marissa Sarah snapped back to reality "wha- oh nothing" Dumbledore stood up "i have an announcement to make we will be having a Beginning of the year ball it will be held on Friday Sept. 11. (I didn't even notice it was 9-11 I just wrote it)Now back to your breakfast" Dumbledore sat down They all looked at each other and smiled   
  
after breakfast  
  
Everyone went out by the lake Sarah and Dan had a little snogging session Just then Dan tried to unhook her bra "Dan what are you doing" asked Sarah "What do you think" "Dan im not ready yet im only 12" "Come on Sarah you know you want to" Sarah pushed him off her and stood up" Dan you cant make my dissicions(sp?) for me" She yelled at him everybody looked at them "Sarah calm down" "Calm down calm down!?!?!? I will not calm down. From now on its over between us!" Sarah ran into the forest Marissa and Jamie followed "Sarah you go girl at least you know how to handle a guy" said Jamie "Ya" said Sarah the truth was Sarah didn't really like Dan anymore "i think we should be getting back" said Marissa they all headed back to their common rooms.  
  
inside the slytherin common room   
  
"look Sarah about before-" said Dan "no Dan its over get it through your head o-v-e-r over" Sarah was on her way up to the girls dorm when someone pulled her aside Sarah tried to scream but they covered her mouth "Sarah calm down i just need to talk to you" he whispered in her ear He took her to the boys dorm and he locked the door and let her go "Domenick?" whats going on?" Sarah sat on the bed Domenick sat next to her "Sarah i was just wondering if well-"time out a min. i forgot to say that Sarah has had a crush on Domenick for like ever ok back to the ff Sarah kissed him "What do you think" Sarah laid back onto the bed "How long" asked Sarah "every since i met you" he answered "oh"   
  
Just then Sarah shot up "ohmygod i forgot that tomorrow we get to go to hogsmeade. I was talking to Dumbledore saying that me and my friends need to go to hogsmeade tomorrow for Clothes for the ball and he said You, me, Marissa, Gino, Jamie, Luke, Dan, Jack, Ron, Dan, Dom, KTV, Mary, and Steff from Slytherin get to go because i asked." said Sarah in one breath Sarah ran downstairs to go tell everyone who was allowed to go next day Sarah got up and got dressed into a tight Green belly shirt and black short shorts its warm out okay so don't get confused then went to go wake up the others. Marissa and Jamie they are twins got up. Marissa changed into a black tee-shirt with green shorts and Jamie got dressed into a green tee-shirt and black shorts and they went downstairs. Sarah woke up everyone else and got downstairs "ok so is everyone ready" they nodded "ok lets go" They went outside onto the grounds when they met up with Malfoy "What are you pipsqueaks doing her 3rd years and up" Said Malfoy who was eyeing Sarah up and down Sarah took out a slip of paper saying:  
  
Sarah, Domenick, Marissa, Gino, Jamie, Luke, Dan, Jack, Ron, Dan, KTV, Mary, and Stephanie are allowed to go on the hogsmeade trip as long as Harry and Sarah are both going to be at Hogsmeade at the time she and her friends are allowed to go.   
  
Signed   
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Malfoy folded up the note and gave it back to her "What does Potter got to do with it?" he asked looking suspicious "that's none of your damn business!" Sarah and her friends got into a carriage. When Sarah got in she jumped out and slapped Malfoy "that was for undressing Me, Marissa, and Jamie with your eyes!" she turned and went into the carriage "It was worth the pain" he muttered to himself. Once inside the carriage they clapped Sarah bowed "thank you thank you I will be signing autographs when we get to hogsmeade' they laughed Sarah took her enchanted radio out of her bag and put on Blink-182. The next thing you see is a mini concert with Blink-182. "Sarah where did you buy that" asked Marissa who was trying to grab the mini Tom but he kept jumping out of the way "I made I could make you guys one if you give me your walkmans" they all nodded   
  
At Hogsmeade  
  
Sarah Already had her dress but she needed to get shoes and accessories but the rest of them needed to get their clothes. The girls went into Madam Blossom's Fancy Wear for their dresses. The boys said they'd go check out the broom shop. "ohmygod this dress is beautiful!" said Marissa looking at a black low-cut dress that was up to her thighs it was decorated with tiny beads making tiny stars and changing to other shapes. Marissa looked at the price 2 galleons she had plenty of enough she walked over to Sarah and waited for the others. Jamie chose a red gown with embroidered black beads around the edges. KTV and KTM chose the same thing, a gown that changed colors with your mood, And Stephanie chose a baby blue low-cut dress. They went over to the shoe section. Sarah got black heals that crisscrossed al the way up to her ankle. Marissa, Jamie, KTV, Mary, and Steff got the same pair. They all got make-up. Sarah was the only one who got jewelry everyone else had theres. sorry im getting lazy They went up to the Broom shop to meet up with the guys. Sarah stopped in front of the shop and stared through the window. There it was the newest broom, The Firestar 3000. "wow" Sarah said in amassment She walked into the shop Dom was holding something big "Dom what is that?" asked Sarah who was eyeing him "oh…uhh…..its nothing" he tried hiding it behind his back but it was to big. Sarah Grabbed it and open the package "It was a present for you I was going to give it to you later." Said Dam it was the Firestar 3000 Sarah was perplexed "how did you afford this?" asked Sarah who was amazed that he would get her something this amazing "I had enough money from Christmas last year. I exchanged that for wizard money." he answered Sarah hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thank you sooo much!" He hugged her back "I thought you'd like it." They went to all the stores except one Wesley Wizarding Wheezes. They went in and saw Fred and George sitting on the counter. "FRED GEORGE WAKE UP YOU HAVE COUSTMERS!" said Sarah from the doorway she went to hug them "Hey Sarah where have you been we haven't seen you in a while." Fred said Fred looked at Gino "don't we know you" "Ya he was the one we got away from Sarah remember you were in a flobberworm costume." "That was you!" screamed Gino They nodded Sarah held Gino back "Don't you dare they were just being stupid" they smiled "like always" they frowned "we aren't always stupid ain't that right Gred?" asked George "yup that's right Forge" said Fred they laughed and bought a lot of things. After that they left and went back to Hogwarts. In the carriage they played Pink this time. Sarah got out of the carriage and ran to Dumbledore's office. She said the password "Sugarplums" The Gargoyle jumped aside and Sarah went up. "Professor may I have permission to practice beater on the qudditch pitch?" she asked "of course you can and good luck on trying out the try outs are next week so hurry." Sarah thanked him and ran out to the qudditch pitch and let the bludgers out. She got on her broom and started hitting them. Just then Malfoy flew up in front of her. "What do you want?" asked Sarah who just kept hitting the bludgers. "I wanted to see if I can help." "You can just stay very still." she said just then she hit a bludgers his way he dodged it "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ALMOST HIT ME IT WOULD'VE HURT A LOT!!!" he screamed "you don't know what pain is" with that she started to zoom around the pitch. She was just a blur to Malfoy. "What kind of broom is that?" he asked "Firestar 3000" his jaw dropped "My boyfriend bought it for me as a present." she finished "STOP IT" she screamed "stop what?" he asked Sarah slapped him. "what was that for" he asked "undressing me with your eyes" she zoomed down to the changing rooms. He zoomed after her. Sarah grabbed her stuff and ran back to her common room. When she got back to the common room she saw Domenick sitting on the couch looking mad. "What's wrong???" she asked "I saw you and Draco." he said not looking at her "Saw me and him doing what?" she asked "you know what you did" "no I don't. What the hell are you talking about?!" He walked out of the room. What the heck was that all about. What did he see me and Draco doing that was so bad. Maybe it was because I almost hit him with the bludger. I have no clue. Well Draco is kinda cute. Uhh-ohh. Sarah was thinking so much her head hurt. All of a sudden her scar was burning she fell off the couch and onto the ground and passed out.   
  
Sarah could hear people talking around her. Sarah opened her eyes Marissa and Jamie were sitting beside her talking. "What happened?" asked Sarah They looked at her and smiled that she was awake. "you passed out and we brought you hear we were so worried" said Marissa Sarah realized her upper body was wrapped up. Her scar was still burning. Madam Pomfrey (sp?) walked in "what are you two doing here you woke her up out, out" she was shooing them out "no let them stay" said Sarah Madam Pomfrey sighed. She shoved a goblet of something green down her throat. Sarah almost threw up "ew what the hell was that" Madam Pomfrey had already gone.   
  
Its been five days since her and Domenick broke up and it was also the night of the ball. Sarah, Marissa, and Jamie were walking down the hall to breakfast. Malfoy walked up to them "what do you want now Malfoy?" Asked Sarah. Sarah noticed he had a hand mark on his face and couldn't hold back a giggle. " I was wondering if you would have the pleasure of going to the Ball with me." he asked "uhh let me think about that. I'll get back to you. ." they walked away. After breakfast they had Potions with Gryffindor 1st and 6th years. When they got there Snape was sitting at his desk impatiently. They sat at their seats. "I am assigning you new seat so when I call your names sit where I assign you" Sarah and Marissa looked at each other with blank expressions. "Malfoy, Vassallo." Cannon, Potter. Cannon, Granger. "which one" asked Jamie "you now go. Weasley. Finnagin, Parkinson. Covetier, McLean. VanAllan, O'Connor-Luke. Schifano, O'Connor-Mary and O'Connor, Coronado." Sarah and Marissa looked at each other. this is going to be a long day. they both thought. Draco was staring at Sarah, she was writing a note. She folded it up and gave it to him. She smiled. He opened that note it read:   
  
Draco,  
  
About your question before. The answer is yes, meet me in the common room at 7. Okay?  
  
Love,  
  
Sarah :-  
  
Draco smiled to himself and nodded over to Sarah, she smiled at him with her perfectly white teeth. Lunch "Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sarah asked him at lunch. He nodded and followed her into the corridor. "What is it??" he asked. She started to make-out with him. When they broke a-part Draco asked "what was that for?" "wouldn't you like to know." said Sarah and returned to her friends. 


End file.
